


Can You Tell Me A Story?

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Immortal, Mortality, demi god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ridge? Can you tell me a story?"</p><p>"About what, my love?"</p><p>She looks up at me with half-lidded eyes. "Us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Tell Me A Story?

I brush a stray hair out of her face, the skin once pulled taut across her face now baggy from old age.   

"Ridge? Can you tell me a story?"

"About what, my love?"

She looks up at me with half-lidded eyes. "Us." 

I lean down and press a kiss to her forehead. "Once upon a time, there was a Demi-God. He spent his days wandering the world, making friends, lovers, enemies.

I was working on automated farms, something that is of no use to a Demi-God as I have no use for food, but it keeps me busy. 

Lewis, a good friend of mine whose mortality is longer than most, came to visit. Not that him visiting is anything new, but this time he brought a friend.

She was unlike anything I've ever seen before. Quite easily one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. And I've been around since the start of the world, and I've seen some pretty amazing things.

She had waist-length black hair, a red kimono with gold accents over white pants and green bracelets on either wrist. Large, brown eyes partially hidden by the bangs that hang across her face. Light freckles dusted her cheeks, sprinkled across her small, slightly upturned nose. She has a small, heart-shaped mouth curved into a shy smile, looking up at me under her lashes.

"Hello Lewis. Who's this?" I lean a hand against the doorway, lowering myself to the ground.

"Tha-"

"I'm Kim," The girl says, stepping forward and extending a hand.

I take it with a smile, her hand fitting perfectly in mine. "Don't tell me she's been around for a while and you've been hiding her away."

I'm talking to Lewis but my eyes never leave this girl's face. She blushes and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, quite interested in her shoes. "Sjin found her in the Nether, actually."

I finally look away from the girl, my eyes widening as I look at Lewis. "What do you mean, Sjin found her in the Nether? Where did she come from?"

"I am right here," The girl pipes up. "You could ask me."

"Sorry," I smile apologetically at her. "Would you please come in?" I move to the side, holding a hand out behind me.

Lewis smiles as he enters, having visited enough times to know where everything is and makes himself at home. The girl follows, saying a quiet 'thank you' as she walks past me and follows Lewis, looking up in amazement at the glass and glowstone chandelier that hangs in the entryway.

I float behind them, used to being above people. We go into the living room and sit down, Kim and Lewis on the couch, me floating above a recliner.

"Would you like something to eat, to drink?" I wave my hand and plates full of food appear on the small table in front of us. A silver platter with various beverages floats next to the table. "If you don't see anything you like," I wave my hand and everything on the table is replaced with something else. "I'm sure I could find something more your-style."

"Quit showing off, Ridge."

"Jealous, Brindley?" I smile at him.

He shakes his head. "Why do you always assume I'm jealous of you?"

I put my hands behind my head, leaning my leg against the other. "Like you don't wish you could snap your fingers and have all the problems over at Honeydew Inc. fixed. I know that when you first started building that place you had a horrible time trying to get marble and stone bricks for Simon."

"It would have been nice but I enjoyed working with Duncan on the factory."

I smirk, remembering those nights that Lewis came to me to relieve some of the stress that came with dealing with Simon and the factory. He remembers too, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "I could tell." I turn to look at the girl, her hands folded in her lap as she stares at the floor. "But that's besides the point. I'm curious to hear more about this girl from the Nether."

"I don't much of anything before Sjin came and found me. I don't know how I ended up there or what, but I'm glad to be out of that place."

"I thought maybe you would have some idea as to who she was or why she had was in the Nether and couldn't remember anything. You seem to know more about people than they do."

"That's not necessarily true," I admit, Lewis' background being one that to this day still manages to elude me. "I would like to spend some time with her though, get to meet our newest member of Minecraftia."

"Oh, um," Kim laughs nervously. I take note of this, already starting to piece together who 'Kim' is.

"Don't worry Kim, he does this with everyone. It's nothing bad."

"Uh, are you sure, Lewis? I mean, I just met this guy and know nothing about him besides he's immortal and his name's Ridgedog but people call him Ridge."

I nod to confirm as she speaks. "Everything you say about me is true. I understand why you would be uncomfortable, and if you would prefer me to walk around instead of flying, I will. I want you to feel at home, Kim, and won't make you do anything you don't want to do.

"Yea, you aren't a test subject."

"Woah what?"

"Nothing!" I throw Lewis a look, already planning my revenge.

"O-kay," She sounds uneasy.

I smile a warm and inviting smile. One that works on nearly everyone. Being immortal gives you time to perfect various faces and figure out what strings to pull to get everything to fall into place. "Will you be staying long, Lewis? I would love you to join us for dinner."

"No, I should be going. I left Simon alone at the factory; Notch knows what he's destroyed."

I nod, Lewis standing up and straightening his jacket. "We'll have to get together soon, Lewis. I believe we have quite a bit to talk about."

"Possibly more than you realize," He gives me a pointed look, replacing it with a charming smile. "I'll be back soon Kim, alright?"

She nods, running a hand through her hair. "Yea. Goodbye Lewis."

"Goodbye, friend." He waves one last time, turning out of the room and going to the teleport room so he doesn't have to walk all the way back to the cookie factory.

"So, Kim," I fly closer to her, the girl scooting back into the couch. "Since you'll be staying with me for a while, I suppose I should show you where things are."

"Uh, sure?" She takes my outstretched hand, allowing me to pull her closer, flashing her a warm smile. She looks down, trying to hide the blush that covers her cheeks. 

I walk around and show her what she has access to, things like my labs and experiments locked and hidden away deep inside the mansion.

The last place I show her is the guest bedroom, a large room with a king-sized four-poster bed in the center, a desk with a computer on it along one wall, a large TV and plush couch against another. Two wardrobes full of clothes and other accessories reside at the back of the room.

"This is where you'll be staying, I hope it's alright? If not I can get you whatever you need." She looks around the room in awe, slowly turning to look back at me,

"Are you kidding? This place is /amazing/! And you live here all by yourself?"

I float down so I'm standing next to her, our bodies less than a foot apart. She looks up at me, and I tentatively reach a hand up to brush a hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear like she did earlier. "Yes. People come and visit every now and again, but no one ever stays for long."

Looking down into her sparkling brown eyes, I feel a smile tug at my lips. "I could ask Lewis if I could stay here instead of going to work on Sjin's farm. Instead of having him teach me how to farm, you can. You showed me your farms earlier."

She looks up at me with such hope, her brown eyes wide. I feel my heart breaking, my stomach doing little flips. It's a feeling I haven't felt in a while, my relationship with Lewis more physical than emotional. "I- I'll see what I can do."

She grins up at me, looking like a small child on Christmas. "Thank you!" She throws her arms around me, somehow managing to get her arms around my neck. I stumble back and up, my arms going around the girl's waist.

"Woah, okay," I laugh. The girl smells like straw and fire, but also something else, something I can't quite place.

"Sorry," She mutters, letting go of my neck and stumbling back, the ground being a lot farther than she thought. I instinctively pull her close to me, trying to wrap as much of my body around her as I can, memories from the past flooding my brain.

"That's a different story, though." I look down at the girl in my arms. She looks tired, her breathing slowing ever so slightly. "Kim? Stay with me, love," I mutter, running my thumb across her cheek.

I slowly lean down and press a gentle kiss to her lips. "Ridge, I don't know if I'll be awake long enough to hear the whole story."

A tear rolls down my cheek, and I wipe it off with my sleeve. "It'll be okay, my love. Go when you are ready."

"Ridge-"

"Shh," I give her a feather-light kiss. "Where was I..?

"Sorry," I mutter, setting her gently on the ground.

"It was my fault," She looks at the ground, tucking the stray hair behind her ear once more.

We didn't talk much the rest of that day. I left to go talk to Lewis and try to convince him to let the girl stay with me and let me teach her.

Lewis was quite hesitant at first, having gone through the pain of watching someone grow old in your arms before eventually passing. He knew I had fallen hard for this girl, and knew that even if he said 'no' I would do everything in my power to see her and keep her safe.

While he didn't think it would be a good idea for her to stay full time, we compromised on two weeks with Sjin and a week with me.

I came back and found the girl curled up on the couch, the tv playing softly. She looked so peaceful, her breathing slow and even.

Not having the heart to wake her, I float over and carefully pick her up. She wakes up and looks around, her arms going around my neck. I shift to accommodate her, floating slowly down the hall to her room.

When we get to her room I open the door slowly, the girl staying asleep. I lay her down on the bed and slowly remove my hands.

"Wha- Ridge?" She reaches out blindly, unable to keep her eyes open.

"I'm right here," I lean forward, her hands finding my neck again.

"Can - can I sleep with you?" She leans her head against my shoulder. I nod, figuring she's probably asleep again.

I bring her to my room, a room much grander than the guest bedroom but quite similar. A gold-plated king-sized bed is against the back wall, a large tv that lets me see any part of the world at the click of a button. Books line the wall, if pulled in the correct order will reveal a staircase leading to another part of my mansion no one knows about.

I set Kim down on the bed, her hands moving to pull me down onto the bed with her. I lay down and pull her close, moving the blanket so it covers both of us. She twists around so her back is to my front, pulling my hand around her waist.

I wake up before Kim, finding the girl has turned around to lay on her back.

"Just like we are now," Kim says, so softly I barely hear her.

"Yes, my love."

"And when I finally woke up, you kissed me."

I blink a few times to un-blur my vision. "Yes. Our first kiss. I was just as nervous as you, I think. Your cheeks were so red," I smile, looking up at the ceiling. When I look back down, I notice her eyes are closed and her chest now rises in short, gasping breaths. "Kim?"

"Ridge," I lean down, my ear near her mouth. "Thank you, for everything. I love you," She trails off. I lean back and look at her, desperately brushing the hair out of her face.

"Kim? Kim? I love you." I pull the girl to my chest, sobbing openly into her hair. "Why? Why does everybody have to die? WHY?!" I rise above the bed, picking Kim up in my arms like I did that first night. Just as soon as the anger came it left, dropping me back onto the bed, my sobs echoing through the empty mansion.


End file.
